


Jasmine Bubble Kisses

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Ahim share a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine Bubble Kisses

"I hate rationing water," Luka says, her head resting on the back of the tub, her eyes half closed. The bubbles pile up around her, hiding her body from view. Her fingers drum a beat against the side of the tub.

"Well, there are times when we all must do without," Ahim's voice floats from somewhere behind her. There's a soft ruffle of fabric, nearly muffled by the crackling of the bubbles as they spend their lives into the air.

A bare toe slips into the water in front of her, half hidden by the haze of Luka's lashes. It dips in, then sinks farther down, the bubbles coming to rush in around silk skin. She catches a triangle of dark hair and the swell of pink nipples.

Suddenly the water seems a lot hotter.

"Mm," Ahim says. "I love the scent of jasmine."

"Uh, yeah," Luka says, staring at a fixed spot on the wall. "Jasmine is. . . nice."

"You know it's the flower of sensuality. I think it's quite romantic, its history, it's place in the language of flowers, taken from a land still tied to its earth."

The water splashes against the side of the tub as Ahim moves. Luka peeks up through her lashes. Ahim is smiling at her, tucking a strand of dark, damp hair behind her ear. Her leg brushes up against Luka's, and her toes end curled around hers.

Luka smiles back.

Ahim turns, lifting into view a small platter with soaps and lotions and bottles of oil; it's clearly from her own collection, odds and ends she picks up from scattered ports. She selects a small bar, the fragrance of which wafts immediately to Luka's nose, tickling until she sneezes a little.

“Oh,” Ahim says, and puts it back. “Maybe not that one.”

“It's alright,” Luka mutters, but she already has something new from the now vanished tray, smelling like the earth and a sweetness beneath, too light to be cloying. She dips it briefly beneath the water, gathering lather onto its surface. She slides it over her skin, rubbing it in with long fingers, caressing herself in inches. Luka licks her lips and, bold, she leans over, plucking it from her grasp.

"Let me help," she says. Ahim smiles at her, inclines her head just a bit, then turns in the water, gathering her hair in a cascade over her shoulder.

There are muscles beneath her skin, and small scars streaking white that run like bridges across darker beige. Luka runs a finger tip over one, just touching and a shudder goes through her.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” she says, and Luka just shakes her head, though Ahim can't see her. Luka runs the soap over her back until her skin is slick and slippery, easy on the touch.

She presses a bold kiss into the place where her shoulder meets the swan line of her neck. Ahim's hand finds Luka's thigh, the currents of the water telling of her passing. Luka runs the soap around her waist, dipping beneath her stomach, just low enough to be telling. Ahim reaches back to tangle her hands in Luka's hair; mostly dry but for the tips that coil wet against her neck.

Luka drops the soap.

She surges forward, until the firm flesh of her breasts are pressed into her back, arms wrapped loosely around her front. She kisses the shell of her ear, the roundness of a flushed cheek; Luka feels like she's burning up, the heat of the water adding to the warmth in her bones, twisting low in her gut. She brings a hand up to knead at the point of her breast and it gives beneath her fingers, Ahim letting out a sigh, shifting beneath her touch.

Ahim turns in her embrace, their lips finding each other briefly as their arms untangle, settling into a new rhythm. Ahim rests on her knees, body swelling out of the water. She pushes her back, until Luka's resting against the lip of the tub.

Luka can't help that she grins at her, looking up at her, that wicked light in her eyes that she buries during the day, hidden down and brought out only in the most special of occasions. Ahim touches her cheek, brushing her fingers over her, finding a path down, past the taught flesh of her breasts, brushing her peaked nipple, circling her belly button, and all through she never lets her eyes drop, though her lashes shutter, casting shadows over the brown of her eyes.

She finds, with unerring and telling accuracy, the slickness between her legs; Luka's teeth bite into her lip as tension runs in waves from her core. Ahim leans in, kisses her lax, and her tongue tastes like spices and the wisp of her breath is warm.

She teases her until Luka comes gushing in the water, fingers buried deep, and Luka pulls her down to rest her head against her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as the motion of her hips splash water onto the lacquered wood.

It takes her a long moment to come back down, stroking Ahim's hair over and over, her hands shaking just a little. Ahim lays content, but eventually Luka nudges her, pushing her until she stands, the water streaming from her body. Luka gets down on her knees, her cheek resting on her thigh for a moment, as her hand finds the swell of her backside. Ahim's lips part. Luka smiles, with less of the coyness than she'd like, still so suffused with the languor of her orgasm.

She kisses her on her lower lips, drinking in her taste, reveling in the feel of her hands in her hair, running in clockwork circles; Luka times her tongue to match and Ahim's voice goes high, breaking off into airy pants. Luka takes her time, in no hurry, mouth working, lips parted, and her tongue dipping in to chase the slick salt from inside.

When she comes, it's with a soft moan and she slips a bit, traction disappearing beneath her feet. Luka's fingers slide against her skin, but she manages to steady her, just in time. She sits down with a thunk, sending up a cloud of bubbles around them both.

“Oh,” she says, just a bit of a laugh, hand over her mouth, and the curve of her smile just peeking through.

“Mm,” Luka says, and lays her head between her breasts. They lay like that for a long, lazy moment, broken by Ahim shifting a little beneath her.

“Hmm?” Luka says, half-asleep. Ahim shifts a little more, and Luka glances up to see her making a bit of an unladylike face. Her hand comes out of the water, holding something in her hand. “Oh, sorry,” Luka says. “I guess I ruined your soap.”

She's not really sorry, she can always buy a new one and there was a lot more important things going on at the time.

“Well there's still enough of it to be used later,” Ahim says, leaning over and disturbing Luka long enough to return it to the tray from where it came from.

“Yeah, alright,” Luka says, and lays her head back down.


End file.
